Faith
by Linnea Agua
Summary: When the Sex God Draco Malfoy starts acting strange around the book worm Hermione, she doesn't know what to think. But she intends to find out! She finds out more then she expected...*chap 2 up and edited*
1. Chapter One

-**Faith**-

___A/N: Hey everyone! Seems you have stumbled upon my little story ^^! Oh well for you, now you gotta read it! Hardy har har! I am just kidding kids… its not all that bad. Actually pretty good if you ask me. 'Cause is just so much darn (notice how I said darn, not d-a-m-n?) fun to write! This is actually my 'break' story… I think it will help me get back in place. I have been pushing myself so hard to write really well, that it just isn't fun nemore. (what is the world coming to!!?) so I was in need of a much needed break. Tra la la la la la la la! And here it is, this story I am just having fun with, and if I don't finish it I am not going to go all nutty. Though my senses will probably get the best of me and I will… oh well, all the better to uh… umm… entertain you with my dear! I don't know why I am putting this little authors note here… no one ever reads them. Hardly… I do though, not sure why… but I do! So continue leaving little a/n so I can read them! Yay! I love you all, but I love your reviews even more… lala, so leave me one and I won't hunt you down! ^^ sound good? Ok! On with the show!_

**-****-**

          He is gorgeous… he has always been gorgeous, an ungrateful prat… but absolutely breath takingly gorgeous. Do the Greek's have a sex god? If not they should… because Draco Malfoy was it. With his platinum blond hair that fell lifelessly over his icey blue eyes. I am surprised I haven't gotten the breathe knocked out of me yet, like the other pansy's that practically throw them selves at his feet. They are pathetic, I really feel bad for those girls, all giggly and and preppy around him. They might as well just rip their clothes off and yell 'Take me! I am yours!' it would be cutting straight to the case, sure. But it would save us all from their suffering. Well I shouldn't exactly be talking like that, I myself am not what I would call 'immune' to his good looks and charms. But, I have learned to deal with it, as I am sure some others girls have. Anyway, I am taken. That's right, your little book worm Hermione has been taken. By whom, you are probably wondering… well, Harry actually. He's not as much of a sex god as Draco, but he will do. I'd take Harry's personality over Draco's any day. Its not the looks right? It's the… uh… personality? As you might have figured I am just comforting myself. But, he really is a sweet heart. Though… his kisses are rather wet…

          "Oh my, Granger," I heard the deep raspy voice of none other then Draco Malfoy. Its actually a pretty sexy voice… "Are you not paying attention in class? Day dreaming?" Well… actually yes, but like I would tell him! "About your two boyfriend that trip over their own feet, maybe?" Aren't sex gods supposed to be seducing? Don't try to hard Draco… it might actually work… 

          "Sure, why not? They are a lot better then you. At least they don't get their jolly's from victimizing innocent girls," I sneer at him. Ha! Take that! I can see the blush creeping up into his pale cheeks, up to the tips of his pretty little ears. Well good, he deserved it, and now he has some color in his face. He looks like he doesn't quite know what to say, poor dear… maybe I should help him out? Nah, lets not. 

          "Well at least I get my jollys, unlike those two," he nodded in the general direction of Harry and Ron. "They don't seem to get very much from you," now I was blushing. Damn him, I probably would have ripped his face off by now, but it would be such a shame to lose it. It's a very nice face. Maybe I should rip it off? He doesn't deserve it. Now that I look at that face, it seems he's gotten some what of a tan over the summer. Maybe he went to a beach or something… wouldn't that be something? Draco at the beach… not bad… maybe that will be my next day dream. 

          "Are you trying to entertain your little friends?" I asked, I actually want to know. I've always wondered if that's why he is so rude. "They don't look to entertained to me." Actually, most of them had fallen asleep at the beginning of the lessons. They had their heads pressed against the desks and faint snoring was coming from most of them. There were a few of them awake in the back, two boys. Looking down at something, most likely a dirty magazine. I twirl my hair around my finger and tilt my head to the side. Its my 'I know I am right and you are wrong' look. Most people have gotten it from me on several occasions. Draco is no stranger to this little diddy of mine. Draco's eye are starting to wander… looking for someone to entertain my dear? I am actually fairly entertained. His stupidity amused me. 

          "I am more entertaining myself then anyone else," he is leaning forward. Slightly closer to me. It's a bit nerve wracking, really… maybe I should scoot away a little bit. He won't mind. But, what if I miss the closeness? I can't very well be scooting back and fourth till I get it right. So I might as well just stay put. 

          "Am I entertaining you as well?" he's getting a bit closer. If I really wanted to (which I don't!) I could probably lean forward and plant a feathery kiss on those two lips. What is with Malfoy today? He is acting so weird…

          "Not really," it's a quick lie. I hope I look as sure as I am trying to sound. Maybe I should break the silence, with something clever and witty? Only I can't think of anything right now. Maybe my brain has stopped. Maybe Malfoy if passing on his stupidity… 

          "Well then, how about I start to entertain you?" his voice is getting to a low growl. Its making me shiver… damn Malfoy, he is seducing me! Damn him to fricken hell! He lifts a finger up and lightly holds my chin in place. My gods! What is he doing? Why hasn't the professor noticed yet? I can see the professor out of the corner of my eye… he is turned away from us. I feel his lips covering mine, its soft, but not the kind of soft when you want to scream "My god! Just rip off my clothes and take me! This is madness!" lets just say it was just right. Nothing like Harry's kisses… his kind of feel forced…. Ah! Harry!!

          I pull away from him and spin around, sighing with relief isn't enough, Harry wasn't watching. Thank the heavens and hells. Draco is sneering at me. He probably had this all planned out…

          All of a sudden I am feeling a bit uncomfortable, maybe if I pretend I am paying attention to the lesson, Mafloy will leave me alone? Please, let him leave me alone! He is still watching me… I can feel is icey stare, right on me. This is enough!

          "What do you want?" I glare at him. A grin starts to break out on his face. He is not saying anything, just grinning at my knowingly. Part of me wants to tackle him and let him have it, and the other half of me wants to jump on him and let him have 'it'. Hey… that was pretty clever… I look over my shoulder at Harry, he'd never know right? Hopefully not… its only one… or two… I am beginning to lean forward myself, towards the devil. I decide that closing my eyes would be good… just in case he didn't get enough sleep last night and his eyes are all blood shot. That wouldn't be very good. When my lips hit his I feel like jumping back with surprise. 'Pay attention Hermione!, this is a once is a life time opportunity!' … how did I get myself into this?

          _A/N: My dear old Hermione. What WILL she do? Read to find out my funky monkeys! Gosh, I love you to bits and pieces! You gotta review now, and tell me what you think. Just because this is my break story doesn't mean I can't love the almighty review! Right? Am I right or am I right?_ _Please don't flame me for getting Harry to somewhat 'cheat' on Harry. I personally think Draco is much better… he could satisfy me –licks lips- it may not be clear to you just yet my this story is called "Faith" but when I write this story I listen to George Michaels over… and over… and over again. Same song… Faith… it makes me want to right things! Lala! Its my inspiring song! You must have one? If not… get one! 'Cause they cheer you up on rainy days my dear! Tra la la la la la la la la la la la la la! So… that's why this story is called Faith. (Story may relate to song in later chapters… not promises though!) _


	2. Chapter Two

-**Faith**-

_          A/N: Yes… I am just another retard with a computer.. But I am a SMART retard! :sniff: my mummy said so! Yes… that's right… hehe, well anyway! This is Chapter Number two. This time I am going to read over and check my grammar… hehe, aren't I nice? No more trying to figure out what I am saying for you! So you have to review and thank me. Repeat after me "Linnea is the bestest best writer in the entire fricken world, she's better then chicken! I am going to review all of her chapters and tell all of my friends about her stories and force them to read it too" there we go! Thank you all of my loyal lovers! I …uh… love you all! Draco is a sexy beast! Remember that… _

-*****-

          _Thump thump thump,_ is that my heart thumping in my chest, or my feet thumping on the floor? Its kind of hard to tell actually. As you might have guessed, I am running down the corridor. On my way to another class, late maybe? Hardly. I am trying to get away from the evil seducer. I am not going to be like those other fruits. I have a boy friend who I um… am in like with? Now that I think of it, I like him a lot more as a friend. He's not all that talented at kissing. When he does kiss me I feel like he is attacking my face… it's the thought that counts, right? The thumping has stopped. Either I have stopped running or I am dead. Looking down at my feet, I have noticed they stopped. Looking up I notice Harry towering over me, and now that I look around I can see my books everywhere.

          "You make me feel rather short," I cross my arms over my chest and fake pout. He reaches his hand out, should I take it? Who knows where that hand has been… I don't count how many times he washes them a day… maybe I should. But for now, I might as well that it. His grip is pretty firm. Probably not as good as Draco's…. oh great! Here I go again with Draco! He pulls me to my feet pretty quickly. The breeze ruffled my skirt a bit, and gave a sneak peek of my under garments. The halls are empty, good, no one saw. 

          "What are you doing out here?" damn him and his not so raspy voice like Malfoys. I am never going to be pleased with his ordinary looks, and ordinary everything ever again. I have officially become unpleaseable. Unpleaseable… is that a word? Note to self, look up 'unpleaseable' in the dictionary. 

          "What class are you off to?" I was really interested. There for didn't care what his answer was.

          "Divinations" I faked a pouty face. He couldn't really still be taking that lowsy class was he? She is such an idiot… all she does is predict your death… well, everyone is going to die eventually! So sooner or later she'll be somewhat right.

          "Still? Why don't you go to muggle studies with me?" He took a step towards me and slipped his arms around my waist. 

          "I already know everything about muggles, but, I would go anywhere else with you," his eyebrows rose suggestively. He wasn't really asking what I thought he was… was he? Oh, bloody hell! He was! Stay calm Hermione… he is just joking…

          "Your so… uh… silly…" he was giving me a strange look. Wasn't the answer he was expecting? Well, to bad! That's as good as it gets. Since I am unpleaseable, he might as well not even try. In that case… why am I still here? 

          "I have to be on my way, its not like me to be late," good excuse. Wait a minute… where is everyone? I looked down the corridor. No one… except… Malfoy? What was he doing…?

          "Uh…Bye!" I glanced at the surprised Harry and tore down the corridor to muggle studies. I had to go past Draco… oh great, wonderful! I will just run faster! That could work!

          "Ah!" I flew backwards, my legs falling out of place from beneath me. Clutching my books to my chest I tightly closed my eyes. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Pulling me back. Expecting to meet the cold floor I met the warmth of someone's body behind mine. Coushioning my fall. 

          "Ow" a deep voice came from behind me. Husky sounding… gorgeous sounding…turning around I met the intense blue eyes. 

          "Oh gods…" he was staring at me. I was practically sitting on his lap, my bare legs were brushing against his inner thighs, and I could feel his belt buckle pressing against my back. "What are you doing?"

          "What am I doing? You're the one whose sitting on me," he smirked at me. The same sexy smirk that made my insides tingle and the rest of the girls melt. Looking back, Harry was gone.

          "You pulled me on top of you," my voice quivered at the thought. Did he really? Or was it my imagination?

          "If you really cared that much you would have been off me already," oh my god! He is right! I jumped off and brushed invisible dirt of my deep blue skirt. He chuckled and stood up, looking down at his slacks. I started to move away, but one look from those eyes made me stop.

          "What class are you going to?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

          "Muggle studies."

          "Really? Interesting subject, I am on my way to that class as well," What? He is Going to muggle studies? That's a laugh. He can't be bloody serious. Is he? 

          "You have never gone before, why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. 

          "Well…" he was looking me up and down. When his eyes landed on mine, I felt my body shiver under his gaze. "Some people have changed my mind," he grinned at me.

          That doesn't really help. Now I am even more confused, now that I think about it, no really attractive girls go to that class. 

          "Can I walk you to class?" he looked serious. I nodded.

**-****-**

****_A/N: Okay everyone! That's the end of the second chapter! Let me know what you think._

          ****


End file.
